05 Grudnia 2010
06:00 Mały rycerz El Cid - Dzwony z Pancorbo odc. 20 (las campagnas De Pancorbo); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1980) 06:30 Smerfy - Czasem, podczas pełni, odc. 52 (One In a Blue Moon); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 08:10 Hallo, tu Hania! - Spóźnialski, odc. 27, (odc. 1, seria II) (Late for school); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 08:20 Nouky i przyjaciele - Potwór w Ogrodzie, odc. 24 (Un Monstre dans le jardin); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 08:30 Buli - Robot, odc. 63 (Le Robot); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 08:40 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Miki jedzie na biwak, odc. 43 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:20 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Cheetah Girls: Jeden świat (Cheetah Girls: One World); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:55 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Czarodzieje z Waverly Place - Szkoła czarów, cz. II, odc. 12 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 11:20 Okazja - odc. 12/19 - Pranie mózgu; serial TVP 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:40 Wiadomości 12:55 Doręczyciel - odc. 6/14 - Reklama - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; 13:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lillehammer ( studio ) 14:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Lillehammer ( I seria ) 16:00 Na cienkim lodzie (On Thin Ice); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Norwegia (2007) 16:30 Opole 2010 na bis - Kombii w Opolu; koncert 16:40 Opole 2010 na bis - Kombii w Opolu; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Mag - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2084; teleturniej muzyczny 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Brygada RR rusza na ratunek cz. 5, odc. 45 (Rescue Rangers. To The Rescue Pt. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Kabaretowe Hity - Laskowik & Goście; program rozrywkowy 21:55 Wieczór Wyborczy. Wybory Samorządowe 2010 22:50 Dzienniki motocyklowe (Diarios de motocicleta) 120'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Argentyna, Chile, Peru, Francja (2004) 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Big Lebowski (Big Lebowski) 112'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1997) 03:05 Kino nocnych marków - Tam, gdzie rosną poziomki (Smultronstllet) 86'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Szwecja (1957) 04:35 Kresy, Arkadia, Piekło; film dokumentalny 05:35 Zakończenie dnia 04:30 Córki McLeoda - odc. 163 Stare krzywdy (McLeod's Daughters, s. 6 ep. (Old Wrongs)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2006) 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 Nie tylko dla pań - W poszukiwaniu świętego Mikołaja (The legends of Santa); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 06:30 Co z tą Puszczą?; film dokumentalny 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 789; serial TVP 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 499 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 500 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Strefa gwiazd; magazyn 09:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Ocaleni przez delfiny (Natura World: Saved by Dolphins); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Himba - życie bez wody - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 11:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Tata duch (Ghost Dad) 80'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Dusseldorf ( studio ) 13:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Dusseldorf 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1118 Niepokoje Zalewskiego; telenowela TVP 15:05 I Ty możesz zostać św. Mikołajem (1); widowisko 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 423 - Rodzinne porachunki; serial TVP 17:15 I Ty możesz zostać Św. Mikołajem (2); widowisko 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (86); teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - ekstrasy; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 38 "Przed sądem" - txt.str.777; serial TVP 22:05 Castle - odc. 8/34 (Castle ep. 8 Ghosts); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:50 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:25 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Volker Schloendorff, Darren Aronfsky,Frederick Wiseman) 23:55 Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny; film dokumentalny 01:00 Strefa gwiazd; magazyn 01:25 Skrzywdzeni przez los (Fools of fortune); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990) 03:15 Święty związek (Holy matrimony); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia 07:00 Za kulisami PRL (13) 07:30 Serwis info 07:39 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Światowiec 09:30 Serwis info 09:45 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 10:30 Serwis info 10:45 Pogoda 10:55 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis info 11:45 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:15 Info jazda (12) 12:30 Serwis info 12:46 Pogoda 12:54 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą (13) 13:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - fakty i mity (11) 13:30 Serwis info 13:45 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:49 Pogoda 14:54 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Elementarz mam (10) 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 16:00 Gdzie diabeł nie może... 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia: Życie nie po to jest... 25 lat HIV w Polsce 20:30 Serwis info 20:56 Pogoda 21:00 Program lokalny 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Wieczór wyborczy 21:55 Wieczór wyborczy - wybory samorządowe 2010 22:40 Wieczór wyborczy 22:45 Program lokalny 23:03 Wieczór wyborczy 00:37 Serwis info 00:58 Sportowa niedziela 01:21 Wieczór wyborczy 03:02 Ekonomia z ludzką twarzą (13) 03:14 Wieczór wyborczy 03:24 Wieczór wyborczy. Wybory Samorządowe 2010 04:09 Wieczór wyborczy 05:41 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Skrót informacji 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Skrót informacji 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:40 Loża prasowa 12:20 Ewa Ewart poleca: Chłopcy z Afganistanu - film dokumentalny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:15 Publiczna.tv 19:00 Sukces pisany szminką 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Polska i świat 20:30 Kawa na ławę 21:10 Loża prasowa 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:30 Inny punkt widzenia 00:10 Fakty po Faktach 00:40 Sukces pisany szminką 01:00 Loża prasowa 01:40 Polska i świat 02:05 Szkło kontaktowe 03:00 Drugie śniadanie mistrzów 03:45 Portfel 04:00 Loża prasowa 04:40 Dzień po dniu 05:05 Maja w ogrodzie 05:25 Supermeteo 05:30 Sukces pisany szminką 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:10 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (14) 07:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (60) 08:15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (7) 08:45 Gumisie (8) 09:15 Gumisie (1) 09:45 Kacze opowieści (43) 10:15 Kacze opowieści (44) 10:45 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda - film familijny (USA,2005) 12:55 Kim jest Harry Crumb? - komedia (USA,1989) 14:35 Do diabła z miłością - komedia romantyczna (USA,Niemcy,2003) 16:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: W spirali pozwów (269) 17:45 Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa Ryjek 2010 (2) - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Jak ten czas leci (244) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (123) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 6 (124) 22:00 Kości (24) 23:00 Instynkt mordercy (1) 00:00 Gorzka prawda - thriller (USA,2001) 02:10 Magazyn sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu 04:40 TV Market 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Maja w ogrodzie 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata (10-ost.) - program krajoznawczy 11:30 Co za tydzień 11:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 12:55 Mam talent! 14:30 Polowanie na mysz - komedia (USA,1997) 16:30 Hela w opałach: Żegnaj, Roman (42) 17:00 Ugotowani 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Jeniec: Jak daleko nogi poniosą (1/2) - dramat przygodowy (Niemcy,2001) 21:40 Dr House 2 (1) 22:40 Naznaczony: Nieznajomy (1) 23:40 Mentalista (12) 00:35 Sześć stóp pod ziemią (7) 01:45 Arkana magii 02:40 Telesklep 03:05 Uwaga! 03:25 Kod Biblii (1/2) - film historyczny (Francja,Austria,Niemcy,2008) 05:05 Nic straconego 05:45 Odkrywanie Ameryki - program Mariusza Maksa Kolonko 06:10 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:40 Dekoratornia 07:10 mała Czarna - talk show 08:10 Spadkobiercy - serial komediowy 09:00 Orzeszek - film familijny (USA,2005) 11:00 Galileo (192) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna (261) - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (1) 14:00 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (2) 14:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: VIVE Targi Kielce - Chambéry Savoie HB 16:55 Nieposkromiona Australia - serial przyrodniczy (Francja,1999) 17:30 VIP - program kulturalny 18:00 Ikony popkultury: Nicole Kidman (4) 19:00 Galileo (194) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Galileo EXTRA (14) - program popularnonaukowy 21:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22:00 Kroniki Piotra Bałtroczyka z Warmii (2/4) 23:00 Odlotowy duet - komedia (USA,1998) 00:40 Ikony popkultury: Brad Pitt (3) 01:40 Ikony popkultury: Nicole Kidman (4) 02:35 Modelki Janice Dickinson (5) 03:25 mała Czarna - talk show 04:15 VIP - program kulturalny 04:40 TV Market 04:55 Zakończenie programu 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1574; telenowela TVP 07:20 Plebania - odc. 1575; telenowela TVP 07:40 Plebania - odc. 1576; telenowela TVP 08:05 Plebania - odc. 1577; telenowela TVP 08:25 Plebania - odc. 1578; telenowela TVP 08:55 Niedźwiedzie nic nie wiedzą odc.5 - Wycieczka do zoo (Medvedi); serial przygodowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1993) 09:25 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 09:55 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 5/9* - Dwudziesty stopień zasilania; serial komediowy TVP 11:00 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (10) gość: Małgorzata Braunek 11:30 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn 12:45 Jarek Indianin; reportaż 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Podwyższenia Krzyża w Warszawie 14:15 Kraj się śmieje - mowa ciała 15:20 Tacy byliśmy - Polska 1988; film dokumentalny 15:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1105* - Potrzeby kobiet; telenowela TVP 16:25 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 12; teleturniej 16:40 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość - odc. 5 - Małgorzata Kożuchowska i Steffen Moller 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 775; serial TVP 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 278; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 279; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 25 - Poznańskie koziołki 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:10 Janosik - odc. 3/13 - W obcej skórze; serial TVP 21:00 Czy te oczy mogą kłamać - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz Dwa Trzy 21:55 Wieczór Wyborczy. Wybory Samorządowe 2010 22:45 Królowa Bona - odc. 2; serial TVP 23:45 Zacisze gwiazd - Halina Łabonarska 00:15 M jak miłość - odc. 775; serial TVP 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 25 - Poznańskie koziołki 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 1* - Skok; serial TVP 02:55 Kino Mistrzów - Jezioro Bodeńskie 81'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985) 04:30 Kulturalni PL; magazyn 05:30 Kołysz mnie... cz. 2. Śpiewa Martyna Jakubowicz; koncert 06:15 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość - odc. 5 - Małgorzata Kożuchowska i Steffen Moller 06:30 Więzy krwi - odc. 26/26; serial TVP 07:00 Zakończenie dnia 05:50 Misja Martyna - extra 06:20 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 06:50 Mango 08:55 Tajemnice Smallville (6) 09:45 Frasier (14) 10:15 Frasier (15) 10:45 Wielka mała liga - komedia (USA,1994) 13:05 Chuck (11) 14:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny (11) 14:55 Agenci NCIS (11) 15:50 Grunt to rodzinka - komedia sensacyjna (Francja,2004) 17:35 Columbo (1) 19:05 Detektyw Monk 6 (8) 20:05 Superseans: Miss agent - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2000) 22:15 Krok od domu (9) 23:10 Dowody zbrodni (1) 00:05 Dowody zbrodni (2) 01:00 Arkana magii 03:05 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Oblicza Ameryki (514) - magazyn turystyczny 07:00 Ewa gotuje 07:30 Piłka ręczna kobiet - 1. mecz towarzyski: Polska - Turcja 09:30 Samo życie (1529) 10:00 Samo życie (1530) 10:30 Samo życie (1531) 11:00 Samo życie (1532) 11:30 Samo życie (1533) 12:00 Kabareton na Topie (3) 13:00 Mamuśki: Świadkowie (5) 13:30 Mamuśki: Próba generalna (6) 14:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Eliksir starości (24) 14:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Skarb! (25) 15:00 Dzień kangura: Edyta Górniak i Maciej Orłoś - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Hotel 52 (18) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (61) 17:50 Dlaczego ja? (62) 18:55 Kabareton na Topie (3) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przeznaczenie (5) 21:40 Hotel 52 (18) 22:35 Dzień kangura: Edyta Górniak i Maciej Orłoś - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Kabareton na Topie (3) 00:30 Piłka ręczna kobiet - 1. mecz towarzyski: Polska - Turcja 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Hotel 52 (18) 03:45 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Skarb! (25) 04:15 Zabić z miłości (8) 04:45 Oblicza Ameryki (514) - magazyn turystyczny 05:15 Przeznaczenie (5) 07:00 Czarny autobus - film dokumentalny (Izrael,2009) 08:00 Zielony raj 3: Afrykański brzask (1) 08:35 Przygoda z piosenką - komedia (Polska,1968) 10:20 Solista - dramat biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,USA,Francja,2009) 12:25 Poirot: Wigilia Wszystkich Świętych - dramat kryminalny (Wielka Brytania,2010) 14:05 Dzień, który odmienił twoje życie - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2008) 16:05 OSS 117 - Rio nie odpowiada - komedia (Francja,2009) 17:50 Rockefeller Plaza 30 4: Lee Marvin kontra Derek Jeter (17) 18:20 Magia kłamstwa 2: Pan sytuacji (3) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Ciekawski George: Małpiszon i Gwiazdka - film animowany (USA,2009) 21:05 Kocham cię, Beth Cooper - komedia (Kanada,USA,2009) 22:55 W obliczu przeznaczenia - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Niemcy,2009) 00:50 Zginiesz w ciągu 3 dni - horror (Austria,2006) 02:25 Dolina Issy - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1982) 04:10 South Park 14 (5) 04:35 Muzyka 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka 06:00 Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów - komedia (USA,1997) 07:35 Załoga G - film familijny (USA,2009) 09:05 Ale czad! - komedia (USA,2009) 10:35 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 11:05 Świat na szóstkę - komedia (USA,2003) 12:40 Rzeźbiarz - komedia (Kanada,2010) 14:10 Wino na medal - komedia (USA,2008) 16:00 Mania czy Ania - film animowany (Niemcy,2007) 17:25 Wyznania zakupoholiczki - komedia romantyczna (USA,2009) 19:10 Premiera: Paul McCartney: Good Evening New York City - koncert (USA,2009) 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Cztery Gwiazdki - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2008) 21:40 Kolej transsyberyjska - thriller (Wielka Brytania,2008) 23:30 Popiołki - dramat biograficzny (Wielka Brytania,Hiszpania,2008) 01:20 Dzielnica Lakeview - thriller (USA,2008) 03:10 Sceptyk - horror (USA,2009) 04:40 High Life - komedia kryminalna (Kanada,2009) thumb|left 6:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Jaki prezent kupić 10:30 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Lista życzeń 13:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:30 Jaki prezent kupić 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Jaki prezent kupić 15:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Polska Top lista 18:00 SuperVIP 19:00 40pak 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Nocny hałas 1:00 Nocny 4fun 2:00 Taniec z laskami 3:00 Nocny 4fun thumb|left 6:00 Morning Shot 10:00 All Time Killers 12:00 No More Plastic 15:00 All Time Killers 17:00 No More Plastic 18:00 Rockfiler, Turbo 19:00 Polish Power 20:00 All Time Killers 22:00 Agent Tomek 23:00 Heavy Load 0:00 Suck My Duck thumb|left 5:00 Hot aerobic 5:10 Discostacja 6:00 Hot aerobic 6:05 WP.tv 6:15 Komedioteka 6:20 PitBulek 6:30 Discostacja 7:45 Czarno na białym 7:50 PitBulek 7:55 Telesprzedaż 9:15 PitBulek 9:25 Adrenaline 9:30 Komedioteka 9:40 Short Cut 10:00 Kliper Disco 10:10 PitBulek 10:20 Disco Polo Live 11:10 Kliper Disco 11:25 Adrenaline 11:35 Kliper Disco 11:50 Czarno na białym 12:00 Short Cut 12:15 VideoBlog 12:25 Kliper Disco 12:40 Top serial 13:00 Czarno na białym 13:05 PitBulek 13:15 Ale party! 13:30 TopHot 13:45 Dance Attack 14:00 Paula Flashing Lights 14:20 Czarno na białym 14:25 PitBulek 14:35 Top Hot 14:50 VideoBlog 15:00 Split 15:35 Top Hot 15:50 Komedioteka 15:55 PitBulek 16:00 Short Cut 16:20 PitBulek 16:25 Czarno na białym 16:35 Kliper Disco 16:50 Czarno na białym 17:00 Discostacja 18:05 PitBulek 18:15 Split 18:50 Makijaż gwiazd 18:55 Top Hot 19:10 Adrenaline 19:15 Komedioteka 19:25 Paula Flashing Lights 19:45 Decomarket.pl 20:00 Ezo TV 23:00 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal+ z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2010 roku